


Rest Your Head Tonight

by wonyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonyoongs/pseuds/wonyoongs
Summary: Jongin's vacation was cut short, but at least he has Sehun.





	

Sehun could never get used to how quiet the dorm was these days. With everyone off having their own schedules and activities to tend to, and Sehun having none, he spent most of the day at the company, practicing and perfecting his dancing. He’d have the dorms to himself for the rest of the week. Something he hasn’t had in years.

 

It was short lived though.

 

Once he entered the living room and put his bag down, he noticed the dark lump lying on the couch. At first, Sehun thought it was Minseok back from his day out to himself. He was the only one that stayed at the dorms with Sehun because nobody trusted Sehun to stay by himself, which he completely agreed on. Minseok had no where special he wanted to go, so he volunteered to stay and he has been spending his days out shopping or at the coffee shop. As long as he came home with bubble tea, Sehun was happy.

 

But the body on the couch was far too tall to be Minseok.

 

“Hey.” Sehun called out and the person shifted before lifting his head and staring at the other.

 

Sehun smiled and made his way to the couch. “I thought you were skiing this week.”

 

Jongin grumbled and attempted to scoot over so Sehun could sit down, but the other waved him off and instead lifted Jongin’s head, sat down and rested Jongin’s head on his lap. He had to look away to cover his small smile and blush.

 

“So, why aren’t you skiing?” Sehun asked, tilting his head back.

 

“I hurt my leg pretty bad,” Jongin’s voice cracked as he mumbled, but he wouldn’t look at Sehun.

 

Jongin began to get nervous when Sehun didn’t say anything for what felt like the longest moment in his life. When he suspected Sehun must have fallen asleep or something he felt a hand on his forehead, brushing back his hair. 

 

“It’ll be okay. You’ll stay here with me and I’ll take care of you.”

 

Jongin stared up at Sehun wide-eyed. Oh Sehun just offered to take care of him? He laughed, he couldn’t help himself and Sehun frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t believe you, of all people, offer to take care of me.”

 

“I didn’t offer. I am going to take care of you, whether you like it or not.”

 

Jongin stared up at Sehun who stared back down at him. He’s never seen Sehun from this angle. He wanted to tease him that he could see up his nose, but the way Sehun was looking at him gave him chills and he felt like he would melt. Jongin closed his eyes before he did anything stupid.

 

He felt that same hand run through his hair again and then across his cheek. “You’re tired, you should sleep.”

 

Jongin made to get up from the couch, but Sehun stopped him.

 

“Stay here. I’ll be your pillow. Just close your eyes and rest.

 

The two watched each other for a few more seconds before Jongin gave in and turned on his side, his back pressed against Sehun’s stomach. Sehun’s hand lazily ran through Jongin’s hair, the other hand placed at his hip and drawing soothing circles. In no time at all was Jongin already drifting off to sleep. Sehun leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jongin’s temple and smiled. He then leaned his head back and was soon asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> it was really short but i hope you guys liked it


End file.
